


Musings of a Solitary Man

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: What's up with our favorite 7 during this time of Pandemic/Quarantine?Written in response to the VinList June 2020 Chat Challenge: Quarantine
Kudos: 14





	Musings of a Solitary Man

Ezra P. Standish stood and stared morosely out across the freshly mowed lawn as rain pelted the ground causing rivulets to form down the soft incline that made up the back yard of his apartment complex. A flash of light caught his eye and he counted under his breath, “one, two,” before a crash of thunder rolled across the darkening sky. He placed the mask in his hand back on the table by the door and turned away muttering, “Guess there’s no walking to pass the time today.” He threw a glance toward the clock on the wall. Was that too much to ask, just a quick jaunt out to the tree-line and back? It was clear that the pandemic was taking its toll on the normally dapper undercover man of Denver’s ATF Team 7.

As luck would have it, Team 7 had finished a big bust only days before the Shelter in Place order had come down in Denver. Since most of the paperwork had been completed and due to the injuries sustained by the team sharpshooter, Vin Tanner, the group was told to use the downtime to rest and recharge. Unless Chris received a call from Judge Travis, they were to consider themselves _non-essential_ personnel and to use some accumulated PTO, which they all had in abundance. 

Ezra walked to the liquor cabinet, pulled out a glass and a bottle and poured himself a splash of amber liquid. Glancing at his watch he smiled and remembered the words of his sainted mother, “Darling boy, it’s always 5 o’clock somewhere.” He raised the glass in salute before taking a small sip. He found the slow burn as he swallowed a comfort during these trying times. 

The man was at a loss. A piano sat in the corner of the room, but he had no urge to play. Even listening to the classics had become old hat. Buck had suggested he listen to “the King” and JD suggested downloading a few gambling apps on his phone to pass the time, but he soon lost interest. He was a bit of a con man at heart and how did one con a computer game? 

It did amuse him to think of Buck passing his time with a bevy of internet ladies. He hoped JD had some high-quality, noise cancelling, headphones to wear or the boy would be corrupted by the time they were all released from their prisons. What was he thinking? Naturally JD would have quality equipment. Having been Buck’s roommate these past years would have him prepared for most situations.

Setting his glass down by his computer Ezra wandered into the spare bedroom and stared at the exercise equipment. Maybe a few miles on the treadmill was what he needed. Exercise was good for the soul. Ezra stepped onto the machine and reached for the ‘on’ switch as his mind began to wander. What they had thought might be a few weeks of downtime had turned into months of lock-down. Even the criminals seemed to be semi behaving. Perhaps scared of catching the virus themselves.

He was, too. Scared, that is. After all he’d faced on the job, how could an unknown virus cause him such fear, but if he dwelled on it too long it did. He didn’t like to admit it, but it did.

Well not everyone was scared, or at least had decided not to let their fears stop them. Josiah and Nathan had overlooked Travis ‘non-essential’ comment and the two agents were out helping people. Josiah had spent the past months at the local parish shelter helping the nuns by doing odd jobs and serving meals to the needy of which there was an abundance. Nathan was volunteering his time to a local hospital/clinic that was dealing with the overflow of patients from other facilities. 

Without ever flipping the switch, Ezra stepped off of the treadmill, left the room, and walked back down the hall. 

Perhaps a book. It was always easy to pass the time lost in a good story and Ezra’s library was extensive. Ranging from first edition classics to modern day fiction there should be something to capture his fancy. Glancing over the tomes his eyes fell to a favorite, The Canterbury Tales. He reached out, his fingers caressing the well-worn leather spine. His horse bore the name of the author of the book, Chaucer. 

Thunder again rolled through the house and Ezra smiled. Chaucer hated getting wet. He could see the chestnut now. Tucked in his stall safe and dry, munching on hay, and happy to be out of the weather. Tanner was most likely spoiling him with an apple now and then too. 

As luck would have it, Vin, with his minor injuries, had been released from the hospital and into Chris’ care the day before the quarantine took effect. They were officially ‘stuck’ together and if they didn’t kill each other, were probably having a great time. All those odds and ends of jobs that had been put off for months, were most likely being crossed off the list left and right. 

What better place to weather the storm than on a ranch? Horses to ride and free open spaces to explore. No danger of running into someone who might be infected.

Ezra had gone out once to see Chaucer and take a short ride. He had seen his friends working together to mend a few sections of fence. He had stopped to talk but the self-distancing had made it seem rather odd. There stood two men he trusted with his life, yet an awkwardness abounded. The unspoken rule of not getting too close stood as a wedge between them. After that visit it just seemed easier to stay home. 

Ezra moved back toward the window having gone full circle. He had to wonder how often he had wished for just this….solitude. Now that he had it, well it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

Suddenly a chime pulled the man from his reveries. Ezra glanced at the clock and smiled. It was time. 

Slipping into the computer chair and reaching for the mouse, Ezra clicked the link of the virtual meeting. One by one, six smiling faces came online. 

“Gentlemen, it’s good to see you.” 

~ The End ~


End file.
